Check Mate
by midnightcas
Summary: Peter wants to mate with someone in Derek's pack. Derek seeks out Danny for help with his boy troubles. Stiles gets trapped in a circle of mountain ash surrounded by a pack of Alphas. Scott and Isaac are on a trail. Jackson's concerned? What the HELL is happening in Beacon Hills this week?
1. Hey, So About That Human

Heya! This is a story that'll have many levels to it. So I hope you enjoy it. If you have any questions, comments or suggestions, feel free to leave a review or private message me ~midnightcas

* * *

The pack meeting was winding down so Derek, as usual, had lost the pack when they had gotten off topic and someone mentioned food.

"Whatever," Derek mumbled, in the fairly good mood her was in, he wasn't up to arguing or fighting for their attention, "Go ahead. We're done."

They all stood from their normal positions on the couch and slowly headed towards the door as a group. They lingered for a while, deciding that they all wanted to go out and eat somewhere. It was then that Peter caught Derek's eye and tipped his head towards the other room, in a 'we need to talk' manner. Jackson cried out in protest when Stiles said that Jackson should bring Erica and Boyd (along with Lydia) because he and Scott had to stop home first.

"Pack bonding!" he had cried.

He had only flinched a little when Jackson threatened him with a punch.

"Do you need a ride?"

Isaac looked up to Stiles who was trying to sneak Derek's jacket out.

"Stiles!" Derek roared, holding out his hand.

The boy pouted and walked it over to him, "But Derek, come on how cool would it look on me though?"

"It would look incredibly stupid."

"You're not cool enough Stilinski."

"Shut up Jackson. I wasn't the one who spent about a month in green," he retorted, referencing the Kanima. He then tried to imitate Lydia's voice in saying, "It's like not even your color."

Jackson rolled his eyes as Stiles turned and dropped the jacket into Derek's waiting hand.

"Isaac?" Scott refreshed the question.

"No, I have a lot of homework. I'm sure I'll be able to hear you across town though."  
Scott laughed, "Okay, I'll see you later then."

Then the group flocked to the two cars, Jackson taking off before Scott and Stiles even reached theirs.

Isaac turned into Derek after watching them leave.

"Go," he said in a low voice.

"But I-"  
"Just..." Derek sighed using his eyes to point at Peter, who was standing there impatiently.

Isaac nodded. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.

"Stiles!"

Derek rolled his eyes half heartedly as he watched Stiles condemn Isaac for declining his offer earlier. He sighed, shaking his head, hearing Stiles's voice, as they drove off.

"Now what is it that you want?"

"We need to talk. Mostly out of respect...or therefor lack of."  
"What do you want?"  
"Well you know that I'm going to take it no matter what you say, right?"

Derek exhaled, "What do you want?"

"I found a mate."

Derek did a double take. Why was his uncle telling him this? And why did it even matter?

However, "Do they know that?" was his only question.

"No."

"Then how do you know you have a mate?"

"Because I'll make them mine."  
"So why are you telling me this?"

"Because it's someone in your pack."

Derek furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his uncle's face. He was overjoyed that he at least at the decency to look a bit shameful, especially since everyone in his pack was a teenager. Confused, he thought to Erica, who would never agree because she was happily with Boyd. Then Lydia, but she was human and obviously had Jackson. But he didn't put it past Peter to try and break them up.

"So who's the lucky lady?" Derek asked rolling his eyes.

Peter stifled a laugh.

"What?"  
"Not a lady."

"Who then?" He asked slowly, as a sinking feeling evaded his gut.

Isaac was too innocent. Scott was with Allison and Boyd with with Erica...he'd have to make a giant mess to-

"Stiles."

* * *

Please R&R, much appreciated!

Much Love x


	2. Bathroom Gossip

This chapter is awful, I'm sorry, haha. But I promise better for the next chapters. Chapter 3 should be up later tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

Derek looked up to his uncle, angrily, "No. Absolutely not."

"Derek, please...what's it to you?"

Derek exhaled, glaring at Peter, his eyes flickering in between red and green.

"No."

Peter sighed, "You can't say no if he wants me too Derek."

"Yes I can."

"And now that would be cruel to all of us, now wouldn't it."

"You can't have Stiles."

With that, Peter turned and left, too angry to pick up the three that had managed to stay behind.

* * *

"Guys," Stiles whined, "This is a bad idea."

"Relax, we all left, so Derek's mentally checked out."

"Really?" Scott asked, tilting his head, "we're that awful?"

"Worse."

They snuck around to the back of the house. They had parked the jeep a ways down the road and headed back due to Isaac and Scott's idea.

Once Isaac had hopped in the back of the car, Stiles immediately had asked what changed his mind. This resulted in the explanation of Derek and Peter's suspicious behavior. And for once, it was Stiles who wanted to leave them be, but no, the two werewolves dragged him along with them. They were now leaning against the wall, trying to make out what the Hale's were saying.

"I can't hear them!" Stiles complained, as Scott and Isaac shushed him, the two hearing every word just fine.

As the conversation unraveled into Peter finding a mate within their pack, Scott and Isaac exchanged looks of confusion.

"What? What?"

"Shh! Stiles!"

Scott's eyes suddenly flashed a golden color at the mention of his best friends name, and Isaac inched closer to him. After listening to Derek's strange, unrefined reaction, they again exchanged looks, this time of utter shock and disbelief.

"What was it?" Stiles whispered.

"Nothing," Isaac said, "They were just talking."

"About what?"

"Nothing," Scott backed Isaac up with the lie, "Come on, we better get there before they eat without us."

On their way, Scott sent a quick text to Jackson, explaining what had just happened.

"Oh my God, you're worse than a gossiping girl, Scott."

Isaac just laughed nervously. When they got to the restaurant, Isaac and Scott said on either side of him.

"What are you-there's a seat right there!"

"Peter's coming," Lydia said, rolling her eyes.

At that moment, Jackson glanced down at his phone and looked startled back up.

"What the hell does that mean Scott?"

The whole table looked between the two for a moment before engaging into separate conversations.

"I have to go the bathroom," Jackson announced, before getting up from a furious Lydia who was in the middle of a story.

"Uh, yeah, me too," Scott said, not so subtly.

"I'll go," Stiles shrugged, as he began standing up.

"No!" Scott shouted, "I...um...there's only two stalls. It's...yeah."

Stiles blushed as he plummeted back into his seat as the other two took off.

* * *

"What do you mean that Peter imprinted on Stiles?"

"Exactly that. He told Derek that he wanted to mate with him."

"Oh my-how did Derek take that?"

"He was not happy. Not at all."

"Oh my God."

"Does Stiles know?"

Scott shook his head.

"Well are you going to tell him that they guy who tried to kill us has a crush on him?"

"I-I don't know."

"I think Stiles should do whatever makes him happy..."

"Scott! Are you kidding me? Do you think Stiles being Peter's mate will make him any kinds of happy?"

"No but-"

"Scott. Oh my God, listen. When wolves find a mate, they'll do anything to make them fall in love with them. Even if it means putting up a fake front."

"So what? You're saying that Peter will pretend to be someone else to make Stiles want to mate with him? Oh my God-Stiles is a person. He's a person!"

Jackson sighed, "No, he'll pretend to be like someone else so Stiles will...fall in love with him. Then, when he does, Peter will go back to his murderous psychopath ways. Because when you mate, you mate for life."

"So basically, Peter is going to make Stiles fall in love with him. And then, no matter what Derek says, he'll go with Peter."

"Basically."

Scott felt sick to his stomach.

"You still think Stiles should do whatever makes him happy?"

There was a pause.

"Scott, we can't let this happen."

"I know."

* * *

Sorry, I know it was short, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer! And I _know_ Jackson was really OOC, but I just had too :D  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! R&R!

Much Love x


End file.
